creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
StarGazer Episode 1
:For the primary article on the anime-style story series, see StarGazer. Opening Theme Song: Leave it alone Whatcha doin' Not much What's this? Don't touch Don't be so curious Just leave it alone It's none of your business Just let it all go I need you I want you Please don't let it be I showed you my feelings How can this be? You turned away from me Whadya say? Keep your mouth shut Don't say a word Just sit back and listen It's all about feeling It's all about trust Just leave it alone Don't touch Episode 1 Originally Written: 12:42 AM Friday, April 23rd, 1999 AD see a beautiful brunette teenage girl sound asleep on her floor mattress. She mumbles a bunch of gibberish in her sleep. Turning over, we see she is still wearing the tight-fitting cutoff jeans and baggy tank top that is strategically placed from the night before. A strange humanoid owl-type creature pokes its head into view. There is a tiny beetle resting on his shoulder. The girl mumbles something about “riding the pretty pony” and turns over onto her back. Owl: GOOD MORNING! girl jumps out of her bed and screams. Good morning, birthday girl! Girl: kinda groggy Who are you? Where's my pony? Owl: WAKE UP, BIRTHDAY GIIIIIIIIRL! girl with extremely cold water and she screams even louder than the first time. Girl: shivering You didn't have to make it that cold, did ya!? And what's this about a birthday? Owl: shocked Oh, gomen nasai! I must have the wrong empty bedroom! I'm looking for the reeeeeeeally pretty girl who just so happens to be turning sixteen today! Ja ne! Girl: unimpressed Cut the sarcastics, bird brain. Owl: angry, but really isn't How dare you call your own sensei that! You should call me “All-knowing, all-powerful, master Owcelet!” Girl: unimpressed Whatever. Owcelet: disappointed Chikusho... I almost had you that time. Girl: up and moving slowly towards the bathroom just down the hall Yeah... you wish. If that is true, then I'm the Queen of France! Owcelet: to himself Oh, don't be silly! You’re Shiike, remember? And besides, there is no Queen of France! Uh...right? turns to the beetle on his shoulder for advice and it makes a small chirping noise. Owcelet: Great! You know, you're no help, Beezertl! No...help...at...all. Beezertl: antennae move downward to show a downcast expression. Chirp. enters the bathroom and locks the door, with Owcelet talking angrily at Beezertl about 'not being helpful'. She strips off her clothes and we get a nice view of her ass. She then turns on the bathtub facet and gets the temperature absolutely perfect, turns on the shower and steps in. She begins to hum a song cheerfully as she washes herself. The camera cuts to show her scrubbing her arms with a bar of soap, her arms strategically placed once again. She then moves her arms to begin scrubbing from her breasts down to her ankles, but the camera stays put on her breasts. They are quite big. She steps forward and lets the water from the shower head pour down on her and all she does is smile and hum some more. Shiike: Darling, just for me can't I wait for you... Voice on other side of the bathroom door: Hey, Shiike! Some guy's here for you! He says his name is 'Gokau'? He's by the front door. I'll tell him to please wait. leaves. Shiike: Oh! Gokau! Man, he's such a hunk! finishes taking her shower, the camera is now facing her from the doorway. She steps out, and before she grabs a towel, we can see everything. She wraps the towel around her body, opens the bathroom door, and walks toward the front door. ** * * * * * * * * * * * * ** shows Gokau, a tall, black-haired, strongly-built man at about 17 years of age. A luscious, black-haired 15-year-old girl is rubbing up against him. She tries to kiss him, but he turns his face away from her. Gokau: No, Romiko! I cannot do this right now. turns a slight red in anger and storms off, pouting. Shiike walks up just as Romiko leaves. Romiko: the same voice that was heard when Shiike was taking a shower He's all yours! storms off angrily to her room and slams the door. Gokau: Hmph. Women. his attention to Shiike, who is still wearing only a towel Damn! That is nice! Damn! That is ni... as he sees Shiike glaring at him, turns a shade of red in embarrassment and grins sheepishly, a sweat drop forming in his hair. Goku: Uh...I mean... Shiike: That's okay. It's not your fault you were born a man! Gokau:his voice a few decibels in anger and defense Hey! And just what is that supposed to mean! Shiike: Gokau over I mean that you're nothing but a sexist pig, that's all. Nothin' personal. walks off in the direction of her bedroom. Gokau: look on his face H—hey, Shiike! Shiike, come back! I didn't mean anything by it, I swear! pans out so the entire front of the house can be seen Come on! Sh—Shiike! Wh—where are you!? Ah, come on! Come back! Please? cuts to Shiike’s room. Her door is closed and locked, so she takes off the towel, revealing herself entirely again. She moves over to her dresser and pulls out a pair of panties. She puts them on. Then she pulls out a pair of tight cut-off jeans, which are her favorite, and slips into those. Next, she takes out a tight shirt that exposes her navel. She steps up to her full-body mirror and looks at herself in it. She then picks up a comb, combs her hair and leaves the room. Little does she know, Gokau saw the entire incident through a tiny hole in her wall. As she leaves her room, he jumps to the other end of the hall as quickly as possible as to not arise suspicion. Shiike: at Gokau I'm going to the Starlet Mall. Wanna come along for the ride? Gokau: nervously, his eyes closed in a triangle shape Uh, you forgot to put on a bra... Shiike: angry AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!? him into the air and he goes flying so far he disappears PERVERT!!!!!! stomps into Romiko’s room ROMIKO! WE'RE GOING TO THE STARLET MALL! NOW!!!!! grabs Romiko’s arm and drags her after her. Romiko: at her screen phone where a brunette-haired 15-year-old with a small bust and glasses wearing a tie-dye shirt with a peace symbol in the middle and blue bell-bottomed pants is shown. Mien, I'll talk to you later! I've gotta go! My sis is draggin' me to the mall. See ya! Mien: on her bed Peace be with you, my friend. screen goes black Man, Romiko’s big sister sure is a big meanie. Oh well. Mom!!! Can we go to the Starlet Mall? Please? Mien’s Mom: Okay, honey. We'll go in just a minute here. So get ready! cuts to the middle of a forest in the middle of nowhere. Gokau falls out of the sky and into the trees. Gokau: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! {CRASH} then shows that Gokau has gotten stuck in a tree. Yeah. I love you, too. Man, and I stil gaut a wunny noze nose starts to gush out blood. Maan, I nevr wooda tot Shiike vus so well-endowed...fow a bwudy noze, it wuz ahl wurf it! tree branch he is sitting on cracks, and falls to the ground, taking a screaming Gokau with it. now shows the Starlet Mall. Romiko is still being dragged by Shiike. Shiike stops and looks down at Romiko menacingly. Shiike: GET UP!!!! lets go of Romiko’s arm, and Romiko gets up off the ground. Shiike grins slightly. Come on, let's go shopping. Romiko: grin, triangle-shaped eyes Mmm-hmmm! both go into the Starlet Mall entrance. [cut to Mien and her mother standing with a LARGE crowd of people. Camera pans to show a 19-year-old man and his 18-year-old girlfriend. The man is wearing a black trenchcoat, a black tee-shirt, black pants and silver-tinted sunglasses. The girl is wearing a white shirt that exposes the navel and tight-fitting blue jeans with a butterfly embroidered on the crotch. They are having a heated discussion about something unmentionable. The girl suddenly slaps her boyfriend hard, and turns and storms off, leaving him behind.] Man: reddened cheek Melissa, please! Come back! I love you! Girl: turns around, and stares menacingly into the boy’s eyes It's too late! It's over between us, jerk! back around and begins shoving people out of her way as she makes her way out of the crowd. The last person she pushes out of the way is Mien’s mother. Man: tinted sunglasses flash, and his eyes become visible. Tears are welling up in them. He clenches his fist and shakes it at no one in particular. Through clenched teeth he says: Someone will pay for this horrible injustice! Actually... at the top of his lungs EVERYONE SHALL PAY FOR THIS HORRIBLE INJUSTICE!!!!! NO ONE WILL BE SAFE FROM MY WRATH!! around and points to a random person in the crowd, and sneers viciously JUST YOU ALL WAIT AND SEE!!! for the man, the man he pointed to was a tall, very muscular man. And that guy looks mad. Buff Guy: narrow You wanna start somethin'? fists Man: narrow as he sizes up the muscular guy. Sneers again and brings his clenched fists to his sides in a fighting stance. Yeah. I do. buff guy charges the man in the trenchcoat. goes to a close-up of Mien’s eyes widening, her mouth drops open and out comes a low moan. cuts to show the entire Starlet Mall from above. The middle of the mall suddenly implodes, and then explodes in a big, white flash. Cut camera to Shiike and Romiko just outside the mall doors getting blasted backwards while they try to stand upright by leaning into the blast. They then get thrown back, first Shiike and then Romiko. ** * * * * * COMMERCIAL BREAK * * * * * ** Romiko and Shiike land with a thud and a cry of pain as the wind is knocked out of their lungs, the whiteness fades back into normal Fall colors. Shiike is the first to recover, and looks down at Romiko’s limp form. Shiike: dazed from the explosion Miko...? gets up and walks over to the remains of what was once the Starlet Mall, now just a pile of rubble. Shiike just stands there in awe of the terror of what just happened. Romiko’s Voice: Sh—Shiike? pans around to Shiike’s dirty face, and over her right shoulder we can see Romiko getting up slowly. Shiike: Miko? form in her eyes, but her voice does not tremble What happened? Romiko: meekly I dunno. Looks like somethin' 'sploded good. Ya think anyone was seriously hurt, Shi? turns to face Romiko as tears stream away from her face Uh-huh. Just look at this mess. I don't think anyone could have survived that blast. I wonder what caused this? then notices a person off in the distance in a fighting stance. The person start laughing maniacally. Shiike’s eyes narrow suspiciously at the figure Shiike: Hey! You! What the Hell's so funny!? dark figure looks in her direction, hmphs, and turns to face her. His body turns into a bunch of vertical lines in the shape of his body, and then he disappears altogether. Shiike: and confused What the...? Romiko: again Shi, I feel sick... runs over to Romiko and takes her over to a rock in the shape of the star. As she picks up Romiko, she notices a charred body that seems to resemble Mien's mom. Shiike has a disgusted look on her face. Shiike: disgusted Ew... gross. Poor Kuchubi-san. Didn't deserve that. Even if she was a total... speech is interrupted by Romiko's coughing and sputtering as she throws up all over the Starlet's entrance sign. That a girl, Miko. Let it all out. Uh, just try not to get it on my good shoes, okay? Romiko: weak from throwing up O—to throw up again before she can finish her 'Okay'. cuts to later, as Shiike is walking Romiko into the dojo. Owcelet peeks his head around the corner and his eyes shine brightly as he grins. Owcelet: bemused Beezertl, this is going to be the BEST birthday Shiike has ever had! Okay get ready... behind the table, even though it's one of those tables you have to kneel to eat at. Shiike comes in, helping Romiko into the kitchen. Shiike: complaining Man, Miko, you're heavy. Here, lie down for a little... about to sit Romiko onto the floor at the table when... Owcelet: SURPRISE!!!!! up from behind the table Beezertl: CHIRP!!!!! move straight up smell of the freshly-baked birthday cake overwhelms Romiko and she quickly gets up and runs in the direction of the bathroom, holding her mouth shut. Before she gets to the bathroom, we hear the coughing and sputtering sounds and the splash of vomit as Romiko begins to puke prematurely. Shiike: sarcastic Great. Well, 'Great Master', good job. longer sarcastic You get to clean it up since it's your fault. Owcelet: Wha—? Shiike: monotonous You heard me. Go clean it up. And you'd better hope she didn't let it all out in front of my bedroom. Or things are going to get ugly... up a clenched fist and shakes it at Owcelet. Owcelet: frightened Y—yes ma'am! off to fetch the mop Shiike: turns her attention to the cake and smiles mischievously as a little, almost unnoticeable droplet of drool appears on her lips. And now for you, my sweet... dark shadowy figure sneaks up behind Shiike as Shiike raises a knife to cut the chocolate cake. The figure grabs Shiike around the breasts and drags her away from the table. Shiike: and, well, more than a little ticked that someone's grabbing her. Thinking it's Gokau she quickly turns around to face her opponent. She gets into a fighting stance. Who dares keep me from my precious cake! Who be thee, heathen!? Shadowy Figure: stepping back a step Now, now, come on! Save some of that beautiful cake for the rest of us! comes out of the shadows to reveal itself as a well-endowed 20-year-old girl with long, flowing, purple hair. She is wearing a black cloak, and a blue shirt and pants. She is a head taller than Shiike is. Shiike recognizes this figure immediately. Shiike: turns from angry to happy Big sister Chikyu!? What are you doing here? Chikyu: smiles Big sister Chikyu? Since when have you had manners? And please just call me Oki. Shiike: as if she's confused, but is really teasing her big sister What? Big sister Earth not like one name she given by those who birth her so change while away on great training journey? Why one named after planet so big want named after one so small? Oki: It just seems to fit me better. Say, where's that stupid bird-for-a-sensei of ours? pops his head around the corner with an angry look on his face Owcelet: mad Hey! How dare you call me that! You should call me... Shiike and Oki: We know, we know... “All-knowing, all-powerful, master Owcelet.” Owcelet: that his students actually finished one of his sentences uh...yeah, that's the one. Shiike: once again Jeez, bird-brain. I thought you were smart enough to be original. Guess not. Owcelet: angrily towards Shiike H—hey! Oki: with one eye closed and her right hand partially in the air, gesturing a peace symbol Oh, come on, Stupid! We didn't mean anything by it! Owcelet: angrily towards Oki H—hey! No fair! No ganging up on me like that! pops her head around the corner and smiles weakly Romiko: with ‘triangle eyes’ If you're so all-knowing and so all-powerful, then how come you're always asking advice from that little cricket? I'd say he's the smart one! Owcelet: drop Come on you guys! Stop this nonsense! Come on, tell them to stop, Beezertl! Beezertl: his head from side to side in a 'no'. Chirp. laughs, except for Owcelet, who is furious. Owcelet: yells at the top of his lungs WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!? suddenly stops laughing and all turn their now undivided attention to Owcelet. Owcelet sticks out his chest in victory. Everyone bursts out laughing again. A sweat drop forms on Owcelet's head, and soon after his face turns a shade of angry red. He starts shaking angrily. SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! laughs even harder. Shut up, shut up, shut up! SHUT UP!!! laughing so hard they're crying. Owcelet takes a deep breath. cuts to show all of Tokyo. It is dark outside. Owcelet: SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! people start screaming at him to shut up, dogs start barking uncontrollably, and car sirens go off. Shiike and her sisters laugh even harder. Ending Theme Song: Grand Theft (You stole my heart) The day we first met I despised you I hated your guts from the start Then you came out and said that you love me and all that I did was throw up Don't get me wrong: it's not that I don't love you Even though I hated you right from the start You grew on me like some sorta fungus You've committed Grand Theft; You stole my heart! Why'd it have to be this way? Why did you have to go out and say “Take me, I'm yours, I love you” and “I've needed you ever since the start” Can't you see that I love you? Well, no, 'cause I don't let it show Don't you know it's a crime to commit Grand Theft? Especially when stealing someone's heart :''----> Continue to Episode 2'' Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Fiction Category:Stories